


Never Like This

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nikandros finds out something he might not have wanted to. And it's the best thing he's ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Like This

**Author's Note:**

> a short as hell fic from my tumblr. Probably the only thing for this fandom I'm ever gonna write haha. From the meme prompt: "Nikandros x Jord: shippy af 17. things you said that i wish you hadnt"
> 
> 17 - things you said that i wish you hadn’t

For late spring, Ios was unusually warm. But the breeze was cool, and it made the evening perfect for sitting out in the gardens and drinking wine with your lover. 

Nikandros was leaning against the tree, Jord slumped back against his chest, between his legs. The pitcher of wine was a few feet away, and Nikandros was lazily debating whether to call for more or not.

Jord suddenly sighed, though, and gathered all of Nikandros’ attention. He tried not to focus on Jord’s clothing - a chiton, the one Nikandros kept offering him, that Jord _finally_ accepted, after the heat became too much for him and his Veretian attire - but instead kept his bleary eyes on the older man’s face. His mouth was set in a concentrated frown, eyes staring out into the distance at nothing. He was drunk - Nikandros knew they both were - but not drunk enough to be incoherent.

“…You are thinking.” Nikandros announced, in slow Veretian. Jord just blinked, and rolled his head in the direction of his voice. “What are you thinking about?”

Jord hummed, glanced up through his lashes for just a moment, and then turned back towards the gardens. “…Nothing.”

Nikandros kicked playfully at Jord’s ankle, reaching down to pinch Jord’s side. Jord jerked to the side, but was instantly trapped by Nikandros’ other arm. Before Jord could try and escape, Nikandros leaned down, pressing kisses along his jaw and throat.

“Tell me.” Nikandros said, under Jord’s deep, amused laughter. He pulled back after a moment, just enough that he could brush his lips along Jord’s cheek.

Jord sighed again, craning his neck back along Nikandros’ shoulder as the wind picked up, shaking the leaves in the tree above them. “…It was never like this with Aimeric.”

Nikandros froze, and twitched involuntarily in recoil. 

He hated Aimeric. He’d never met him, and even knew his reasoning, but he hated him nonetheless. For what he tried to do against his own prince, and against Damen. For the side he chose in the battle. But mostly for what he did to Jord. How he used him, and broke his heart. For making it so hard for him to trust anyone again. For making it so hard for him to let Nikandros in. 

But he was brought back to reality, when Jord rolled his head to the side again. Glanced first at Nikandros’ mouth, and then up to his eyes. And then grinned brighter than Nikandros recalled ever seeing.

“…I was never this _happy_ with Aimeric.”

Nikandros blinked. Once, twice, three times. Then returned the grin. Wrapped both arms tightly around Jord’s chest and left a tender kiss against his forehead.

“Good.” He murmured, staring out into the garden as he felt Jord settle sleepily against his throat. “I’m glad.”


End file.
